Hit and Run Too
by MakeACircuitWithMe
Summary: Sequel to the ever-popular "Hit And Run" - back by popular demand!. They say payback's a b***, I say its more fun the second time around! So climb on, get a grip, and enjoy the ride! **WARNING! Contains graphic scenes of human x mech sex. Don't like - don't click! AU, Sideswipe x Human OC with a bunch of other random characters abused for good measure!


*****STOP! THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY OTHER STORY "HIT AND RUN"! ** _While this story can stand and be enjoyed alone, you will be able to enjoy it more if you have read the other story first. Either way I hope you enjoy the ride. Please fasten your seatbelts and keep all hands inside the vehicle. Thank you! ***_

.

.

.

It's one of those days. You know those days. The ones where you know what you want to do, but can't? The ones where you have so many things you want to do, but can't decide where to start. The ones where you just say "Fuck It!" and go for the most insane thing on your list. Yeah. One of _those_ days. And I'm going after the most insane idea on my list… _payback._

They say it's a bitch. Well. So am I, so I suppose it all works out. But right now I'm having a hard time _being_ a bitch. I can't find the object of my intentions and it's a bit irritating – like having an itch you can't scratch.

I'm making my way through the corridor, fairly innocuous, waving to friends as they pass. They're completely oblivious to my intentions and that's a good thing. If they had even the slightest inkling of the thoughts and plans and schemes (Oh, my!) running through my little mind they'd be afraid. Be afraid my little friends! Be very afraid! Muuhahahaha!

"Uhhh… Hey, kid. Ya ok there? Ya don't _normally _laugh like that."

I'm shaken from my happy place to realize I'm standing in the middle of the corridor and cackling like a madwoman. Oops…

"Uhhh… Yeah. I'm fine, Inferno. Why do you ask?"

"Ahhh... No particular reason I s'pose." The big mech gives me an awkward look and hurries on his way, leaving me free to continue on mine.

_Must be careful not to do THAT again or I'll never get to see all my plotting come to fruition… _Fact is it's just too damn easy to get carried away with an idea THIS good. Sure there's a few details I still need to work out, but every great plan has those. Right? And so it's with great delight that I can feel the evil little grin begin to slide across my face.

I make my way to the lounge and the door slides open. I sneak in, treading lightly on tiny feet, just in case. I wouldn't want to alarm anyone should the subject of my interest be present. I peek around and find only the usual suspects. Bluestreak and Bumblebee are glued in front of the giant TV playing video games – looks like today's selection involves a taxi and running folks off the road. Over at one of the tables, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Drift, and Jazz are engaging in a not-so-friendly game of cards. There's no sign of my target, so I sneak back out quietly. The doors hiss closed behind me.

I snake my way through the corridors, looking as innocent as possible. Too bad it's not working very well. I'm getting strange looks from almost everyone I pass. It must be the "cat that ate the canary" smirk on my face. It _has_ to be…

I arrive at the armory and stand back as the door opens. Again, it's something that's become second nature while living here. You never EVER just walk into the armory. Let's just say I wasn't expecting to get a haircut that one day and leave it at that…K? K.

When nothing comes flying out at me, I assume its safe enough to look inside. Ironhide – check. Cliffjumper – check. Perceptor – check. Wait. What? Yep. Percy's in there. Ok. Whatever. Springer – check. My target – negative. Figures. I step back and let the door close again.

"mumblegrumblegrowlfutz…."

I'm not going to be discouraged. Nuh-uh. I refuse. This idea is too perfect NOT to make it happen. I just need a little pick-me-up. I need … _a theme song!_ But not just any theme song. Nope. I need a super-secret-agent-on-a-top-secret-mission theme song. And I can't just wander the halls singing my secret agent theme song. Nope. If I'm gonna have a super-secret-agent-on-a-top-secret-mission theme song, I'm gonna have to BE a super-secret-agent. I can feel the grin widen as I press my back up against the wall and creep sideways down the corridor - singing my theme song as I go.

_"… There's a man who leads a life of danger … to everyone he meets he stays a stranger … doo doooo doo doooo doo doooo doo doooo … with every move he makes another chance he takes … odds are he won't live to see tomorrow … doo doooo doo doooo doo doooo doo doooo … secret agent man … secret agent man … they've given you a number and taken away your name … doo doooo doo doooo doo doooo doo doooo … "_

"He's in Medbay. Again." Prowl never even bothers looking up from his datapad, as I pass his office. No big surprise there.

"Thank _you_, Oreo!" I say around a wicked little laugh. I continue to belt out my secret agent theme – an inferno of evil thoughts lighting my eyes. The mischievous grin sprawled across my face is now a permanent fixture.

_"… beware of pretty faces that you find … a pretty face can hide an evil mind … doo doooo doo doooo doo doooo doo doooo … ah be careful what you say … or you'll give yourself away … doo doooo doo doooo doo doooo doo doooo … "_

"I don't even want to know." Prowl mutters - his doorwings twitching as the portal to his office slides closed.

Not feeling the need for further stealth, I race through the halls to Medbay. I do, however, feel the need to keep singing my song. I am amused to death with myself and giddy as hell. Heehee!

Arriving at my destination, I slide inside, quiet as a nanomouse. What _is_ a nanomouse anyway? Oh, nevermind. I cling to the wall and survey the room, looking for my prey. I finally spy him and evil laughter escapes me. I notice First Aid looking in my direction, an optic ridge raised. He shakes his helm and returns to his task, leaving me free to move in for the kill.

I glide across the room stalking my prey the way a lioness would hers. Head lowered. Eyes focused. Immune to anything but my target. And he's right there! Lying on that berth! Oh, Primus! This is _SOOO _perfect! He's as oblivious as a fat zebra at an all-you-can-eat-salad bar!

I climb up on to the berth and stare at him – an unholy grin on my lips. I stand there for what seems like an eternity just staring at him. Examining the fine piece of mech-meat laid out like an exquisite meal before me. I can feel my heart already starting to race. And finally, he notices me.

"Oh. Hey. Whatcha doing?" He asks simple and innocent. Sometimes the Captain Oblivious act isn't an act, but then again, it's all part of why I love him.

I stand there and grin at him like the Grinch did when he was plotting his revenge. I watch as the expression on his face turns from curious to concerned, serving only to further my cause.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, suspicion snaking around the edge of his words.

"Oh. Nothing." I reply. My expression and gaze never faltering.

"Then why do I suddenly feel afraid?"

I shrug and notice First Aid look over in our direction. He plants his helm in his hand, then gets up from his station and excuses himself from Medbay. This only serves to widen my grin.

"So. Whatcha in for?" I ask gently running my hand down his chest plating.

"Oh. Hehe. Uhh… I damaged a servo relay in training today. Freak accident. Really. Had nothing _whatsoever_ to do with jumping off that cliff. I swear. Anyway, Ratchet's fixing it now. Well, him and Wheeljack. I guess I did a pretty good number on it. I'm stuck here till they fix it. Literally. I can't move a micron without that relay. Pffft."

"Oh, _really_?" I ask doing my best to feign innocence, pretty sure that I wasn't fooling anyone. My grin now purely evil and stretching well beyond my ears.

"Uh-oh…" It's nothing more than a squeak, but still more fuel for the fire. I stop running my hand across his chest plating and climb up on to it. I scoot over till I'm dead center and resting on my knees, looking him in the eye.

"So let me get this straight. You can't move at all?" I ask as my hand slips under a seam in his armor; my fingertips lighting across a bundle of wires. His intakes hiss and his optics shutter as small series of misfires race across the wires.

"No. I'm completely immobilized without that relay. Why? What are you thinking?" He opens his optics to look directly in my eyes.

"But you felt that?" I ask, my head tipping to the side.

"Of course I felt that! I never said I couldn't _feel_, just that I couldn't _move._ Why? Seriously. What _are _you thinking?" I could almost hear small hints of panic in his voice.

I place my hands on his chest and let them slip across the metal as I lean forward, pressing closer to his audios. "I'm thinking payback's a bitch. And so am I."

I hear the mech equivalent of a gulp, a slight squelching noise between misaligned valves somewhere in his chest, as my reply is processed. His optics wide and staring. Those delicious lips parted ever so slightly. I lean in again and nudge the fine lines and cabling in his neck with my nose. Kissing them. Nipping at them playfully. His chest plating vibrating ever so softly when he mews.

"I am _sooo _going to enjoy this. You know that, right?" A strained squeak of air through his intakes the only response. I can't help but snicker at his delightful little predicament.

I run my tongue playfully over the cabling, enjoying the sharp metallic taste; letting my fingers roam where they may. A well placed nip here and a gentle tickle there. I can feel the air from his intakes growing warmer. I begin to slowly crawl backwards across his chest; my tongue creating an elegant pattern as it moves over the slick metal. My fingers doing an erotic dance of their own - tracing tiny seams and swirling patterns on the plating with each movement I make. Tiny kisses left every so often just to heighten the effect.

His intakes cycle in short, irregular bursts; the air they expel getting warmer and warmer. I can feel his engine beginning to purr as I glance up at him. _D'awww… How cute! He's biting down on his coot widdle wip. Mmmm… So yummy! Must mean I'm doing a good job! Oh, and just look at how his optic ridge is knitting together! Squeee! Must stay focused! Must stay focused!_

I shiver slightly to regain control of myself, and continue to creep backwards and down onto his belly. I place my knees gingerly as I move, being careful not to get caught in any of the gears or pinched in any of the plating seams. I run my tongue across the lower edge of his chest armor, slipping my fingertips under its lip. He lets loose a deep rumbling moan and his engine revs harder. In my chest, I can feel my heart responding. Primus, that sound is wonderful! Must. Not. Get. Distracted.

_"Oh, Primus! Please! Mmmmm…"_ Its more whimper than whisper, but oh _sooo_ encouraging.

I scoot back just a little further till I'm on the one piece of plating that seems to have been designed with me in mind, its shape fitting like a custom made saddle. I know what this bit of metal protects, and I know what his reaction will be. It's all part of my plan. I spread my legs and rest my knees on his hips, mounting the protective plating, grinding against it as I lean back; trailing my fingers across his belly. His intakes catch and sputter sending the most delightful vibrations down through his frame. I reach behind me, pressing my fingertips into his hip joint; gently squeezing the cydraulic lines just beneath the surface.

"Uuhhhnnn… Oh, please! _Mmmmm…_ Yes, please!"

"Sides. Shhhh…"

His engine growls hard as it revs higher, intakes cycling furiously as they try to meet the demands of his cooling systems. I can see that little sneer on his face. In any other situation it would be the only clue to one's impending doom, but in this case it means I'm doing my job well. _ Very_ well. I stroke the lines as I move against him. His moans nearly drown out the sound of his secondary cooling systems coming on line. I know that if he could move, his hands would be gripping my ass, squeezing it tight; his helm thrust back into the berth. But he _can't _move, now can he? Tsk-Tsk-Tsk.

I release my grip on the lines and slowly slide my hands up over my ass. As I bring them round to roll over my thighs, I can see him staring at me, watching my every movement with burning sapphire optics. I lick my lips and roll my head back for effect and hear him whimper softly. The fabric of my pants whispering as I draw my hands upward across my belly and back out over the hips now keeping time to the rev of his engine. The tips of my fingers slip under my shirt, swirling circles as they rise, my shirt along with them.

"Unnnggg….. yes! Oh, yes! More! Please?"

"Shhh…"

I reach my breasts and cup one in each hand, massaging them slowly. My breathing deepens as I grind harder against him, mewling softly. I roll my head back and squeeze the soft mounds. My show is obviously satisfactory, as he revs his engine in short, hard bursts, forcing a series of lusty moans from my lips. I look up at him through foggy half-closed eyes. Must. Stay. Focused. I release my breasts, cross my arms, and pull my shirt up and over my head. My hair spills out of the shirt; cascading down over my shoulders. A long, soulful hiss escapes his intakes, as the hot air spilling from them warms my naked flesh. Without care or concern, I toss my shirt onto the floor.

"For Primus' sake stop teasing me and fuck me already!" His words snarled from between clenched dentals.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Now what fun would _that _be?" My words emphasized with a perfectly placed pout and long, firm roll of my hips.

"_Uhh…uuggghnnn… _A whole lotta fun! Lose the pants and pop the port and I'll show you just how much fun! "

"Hmmm… I think I like my idea better."

I bring my hands in to cup the back of my neck, moving them slowly upward as I run them through my hair. It's length falling softly across my shoulders. The tips of my fingers ghost down over my nose and pause momentarily on my parted lips. I suck and nip the tip of one; a smirk curling to either side. His optic ridge knits together tighter and he bites down on his lip again, hungry whimpers echoing from them.

"Fragging tease!" His words hissing like the air through his overworked intakes. "Just fuck me already! _Please!_"

"Awww… You know you love it!" I press into him harder, rolling my hips to stress my point. "Feels good doesn't it?"

A long, whimpered moan is his only reply.

Oh, this is _soo_ much better than I ever planned it could be! Alas, it's time to move in for the kill…

I slide my hands down over my chest again. I grab my breasts and rub them, roll them, and squeeze them; pinching my nipples as I drag my teeth across my bottom lip. I let a deep moan rumble from my own chest, as I feel the one from his vibrate deliciously between my legs. I can feel the pressure building to a breaking point beneath the plating I'm riding; desperately yearning to be released. My hands release the soft mounds of flesh and continue to move down across my belly; dipping below the waist of my pants. When they find my own pressure point, my hips thrust forward sharply, my back arches, and my head is thrown back. I let out a sharp gasp and cry out, enjoying the carnal pleasure.

My darling mech cries out too, reminding me of his plight; his engine revving closer and closer to red-line. Well, I'm the one that put him in this predicament. I suppose it's only fair I bring it to a glorious conclusion.

I lean forward and glide my tongue across the hot metal plating, moving back up towards his chest. My fingers fan out, reaching under armor to play with sensitive circuitry. A series of shorts race across his systems each time my fingers come in contact with the over-sensitized bundles; electronic tickle torture. All he can do in his defense is whimper and moan.

I press my lips to the edge of his chest plating and kiss it gently. Soft, butterfly kisses, some lingering longer than others. I can see his optics flutter with each caress, a velvety keening rising up from his vocalizer. I press my fingers to the underside of the plating and glide them along the edge. His keening increases until I find and release the first latch. The soft click catches his attention, immediately snapping him back to reality. His engine sputters, and nearly stalls, before regaining momentum; the whine from the racing pistons almost deafening.

"Wh..what are y..yu..you doing?" He pants as his optics flare; ridge raised high. There's no hiding the panic in him now.

"Shhh… I'm a professional. You don't need to worry about a thing." I offer as I pop another latch.

"_Hhhhhnnnnngggg_…. A p..puh..professional w..wh..what exactly?"

"Tease, of course! Silly, bot! Tricks aren't just for mechs!"

I systematically find and release the latches, one by one, slow and deliberate. His optics rolling back into his helm as the snap of the last latch reaches his audios. The squelching gulp resonating from him once again. I wedge my fingers in between the plates and slowly slide them open, revealing his spark chamber. Other than the sharp, hissing pant of his intakes and the irregular rumbling of his engine, he remains deathly silent. No longer protesting or questioning my actions. Aww… but that's half the fun. Oh, well. Don't imagine it will last long.

I crawl forward on my knees, bringing myself closer to his most vulnerable component. I feel his frame shudder beneath me. He's desperately trying to maintain control of his systems; his fuel pump racing to meet their demands. Balancing delicately on my knees, I hook my fingers in the waist of my pants and slip them down over my hips, swaying from side to side to maneuver them past my ass and across my thighs. I keep my eyes trained on his optics; watching them flutter and roll. I place a hand on the chamber and steady myself as I slide my pants the rest of the way off. Regaining my balance, I hold them up so my poor little mech can see the last obstacle has been removed, before flinging them over my shoulder.

_"Oh, Primus…. Mmmmmm…." _He whimpers. He's biting on his lip again and his chassis is vibrating straight through. His complete delivery to my scheme will be soon. Very soon.

I lower my body onto the chamber, relishing the tingle coursing through me. The satin metal casing hot against my flesh as my hands stroke its length. A steady stream of whimpers and cries accompany my victim's harsh ragged gasping. My hands drift along the numerous wires and cables connected to the housing; stroking them and twisting in them. I find a copper colored cable and wrap my tongue around it. My body convulsing as the current shoots through it; an exquisite pleasure delivered to my every nerve simultaneously. His body rattling with desire; begging for release.

I wind my toes in bundles of wiring, sending another round of shorts racing across his circuits. His cries come with sheer abandonment.

_"please…"_ Its barely a whisper falling from his lips. It's time.

I scoot myself forward, every movement I make causing his engine to scream louder. Tiny blue arcs snap and crackle in the air just above the chamber. The air surrounding the chamber electrified; the discharge bristling hairs across my body in waves. I reach the ventral node in the center of his most private part. I stroke it lovingly, my hands working in circles around the interface.

_"please…" _It's so much less than a whisper this time. I look up to see him looking back at me. His optics white hot and pleading. His lip quivering. _"please.."_

I smile gently at him and lower myself on to the nodule, swallowing it within the intimate folds between my thighs, his form filling me; delivering the most wonderful sensations. His energy ripping through me instantaneously – a divine pleasure truly like no other. I wrap my legs around the chamber and move against him, his interface plunging deep with every roll of my hips. My own breathing reduced to sharp gasps and ragged cries, mirroring his.

_"Oh! Uunngghhh… Sides…" _I can feel the pressure welling in me. And I can feel it beginning to spill over in him. The tell-tale clicking a dead giveaway to the impending flood.

"_Mmmm.. Uuuggnn… Oh! Oh, Primus! Oh, PLEASE!" _

His optics roll back into his helm and his vocalizer lets out a furious, strangled cry. The intensity of his overload raging through him like a tsunami; wave after wave of energy surging violently through him. It radiates out thru the nodule, and straight into my core. My own release is instant and intense. My hips thrust forward. My back arches almost painfully and my head is thrown backwards. A deep primal cry rising from my throat until the surge finally subsides, and I collapse onto my mech. Both of us spent.

I lay against him, unable to move. I can hear his systems shutting down one by one to recharge and repair. This is afterglow at its finest. I close my eyes and bask in it.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Mmmmm…" It's all I can muster. My muscles weak and twitching, they are completely uncooperative and practically useless right now. The phrase "feels like they're made of rubber" doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Well. Good. Now would you kindly remove yourself from my Medbay, so I can finish repairing your little loverbot and get his slagging aft outta here?"

"Whatever you say Ratchet…" It's barely even a mumble.

I drift off to sleep, still curled around my darling mech, to the sound of metal tapping on metal...

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the follow up to "Hit and Run"! I had a lot of fun writing this one. As I do most of my stories. I have many more TF stories in the works, so please be patient with me while I grind them out for your amusement. : )

Also, I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on these. So please don't be shy. I don't bite…much. LMAO.

Transformers belong to HASTAK. OC's belong to me.

"Secret Agent Man" performed by John Rivers / written by P.F. Sloan & S. Barri – from the TV show "Danger Man". I have no idea who owns the rights to either, but it's not me. I'm just borrowing them for this story. You can hear the song here: www. youtube watch?v=YqabpJlKc2k (just copy & paste into your browser and take out the spaces to make it work)


End file.
